I'll Die For You To Live
by abilityPOINT
Summary: The final blow. More than what it seems. T for safety. Ulquihime.


I'll Die For You To Live, an UlquiHime fanfiction.

"Wars won't end and everyone knows there is death to everything**"**

**Hello people, I'm finally back into fanfiction (x**

**The storyline is rather predictable, so pardon me for that. **

**It was inspired by two fanarts, the song 'Am I supposed to be Happy' and the manga chapters that came out recently.  
Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**By the way, be happy that there is no **Ichigo-bashing** in this story. I really, really wanted to murder him for killing Ulquiorra, but Mizu1411 asked me not to, so yea.**

_Italics signify Ulquiorra's thoughts, from his POV.

* * *

_

Ulquiorra raised his head at the sound of footsteps. He was covered in blood from wave after wave of shinigami attacks. Although he had defeated them all, neither had he escaped unscathed. A few of them had landed heavy blows on him, leaving him severely weakened.

And now this familiar reiatsu was approaching. Oh, damn that Kurosaki guy.

To be truthful, he had to hand it to Soul Society for planning such a strategy, to let the underlings wound their opponents and when they were weaker, send their strongest man to finish them off.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," he heard Kurosaki say. There was a dark edge to his reiatsu, something that felt like a cross between a Hollow's and a shinigami's.

Looking up at the shinigami through blurring eyesight, Ulquiorra found himself staring into a Hollow's eyes. Eyes that belonged to the body of a shinigami. Hiding his smirk, Ulquiorra muttered, "You've gained control over your Hollow? How interesting."

The Hollow did not reply, but raised its zanpakuto. When it brought the sword down, the Cuatro Espada was nowhere to be seen, until he appeared behind, his breath coming in heavy pants.

"You are _still_ so stubborn." The Hollow finally opened its mouth, and two voices spoke as one: Kurosaki's, and a raspy Hollow voice.

"_Getsuga Tensho!" _the black reiatsu surged out of the sword. Ulquiorra, with no strength left to block the attack, closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

_Well, I guess it's time for me to say farewell to this meaningless world after all. Though it is a pity I never got a chance to see that the woman is alright. The last time I checked, she was with Grimmjow._

It never came.

Ulquiorra looked up.

_Am I already dead?_

Saw a flash of orange hair, smelt the scent of blood, heard the gasp from all around him. Felt something fall to the ground with a loud thud.

His captive had saved him.

Had taken the hit for him.

And was lying in front of him, blood covering her body.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra felt something rush through him. Something he could not comprehend. Something he could not understand. Like something had opened up inside of him, a well that he could not shut. Something that made him feel... alive.

Then he looked at the woman. The one he had guarded so closely for so long, the one who had slapped him, the one who had taught him the words 'Hope' and 'Faith', the one who had grey eyes so deep he could not reach the bottom of them, could not read what they meant. The only eyes he never fully understood.

Those eyes now looked at him, those wells of emotions and feelings he never knew.

"Ulqui...orra?" she murmured, bringing her hand up to his face. He nodded.

"Th-thank you for taking care of me... Many of my meals were cooked by you, weren't they, especially the crimson grape jelly with cheese and tomato ketchup..."

_How did she find out? I specifically instructed the kitchen workers not to leak a word of what I did!_

She must have caught the confusion that flashed over his face, because she became her old self for a split second. "Don't ask, I have my ways."

Ignoring Kurosaki's looks of curiosity, she continued, "Hey, Ulquiorra, did you know? I loved your eyes from the second I saw them. They're so deep, so silent, and so emotionless."

"Why did you?" Ulquiorra's voice almost cracked. "Why did you save me? Do you want me to live in guilt forever? That I caused your death, that I was responsible?"

"No, Ulquiorra. I know you kidnapped me against your will, I know you did many things against your will. You were the puppet of Aizen. And I know you did many things for me that Aizen never found out, and for those he did find out, you were punished.

"I couldn't bear to see you die. Even if you're an Espada. I'd have died for you if you were one of us, Ulquiorra. But it's too late. So I'll die for you, so that you can live."

"You're kidding me." Ulquiorra screamed, the rare emotion called Anger he barely felt under normal circumstances now overwhelming him, giving him strength to speak. He couldn't believe this. Who had ever heard of a captive dying for her captor?

But there was no reply.

Kurosaki fell to his knees, the tears brimming but refusing to flow. Ulquiorra stood up.

He sonido-ed to somewhere only he knew. He couldn't bear to see the sights of the battlefield. Because in his heart, he knew that he had found it. The Heart. The only gift his captive had left him with.

Her heart.

Her emotions.

Her feelings.

He wanted to yell at her foolishness.

He wanted to laugh, to be happy that she had found peace.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to take her back and return her to her white cell in Las Noches.

He wanted to prevent her from taking a step out of Hueco Mundo.

He wanted to stop her from protecting him.

He wanted to turn back time, because he didn't want her to die for him: He wanted to die for her.

He wanted her to be with him.

Orihime Inoue.

Ulquiorra howled, but nobody could hear him.

* * *

**Yes, complete crap. x.x**

**By the way, 'crimson grape jelly with cheese and tomato ketchup' sounds indeed appetizing.**

**OH, and _eight hundred _by Miku Hatsune is amazing (: It's very good for this pairing! (heart)**


End file.
